Judas
by mydickisthealpha
Summary: "I'm aware," Yuri's statement was a double edged sword, and Kotetsu's grin vanished, his eyes darkening, pupils blown out. "Step into my office," the man said and then turned, knowing, absolutely positive, that Kotetsu would follow.  Yuritetsu


**.:J**_udas_**:.**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>: **d**_ohimdraco_

Pairing: Kotetsu/Yuri

I wanted to write smut, so I did.

* * *

><p>One thing Kotetsu knew, with a gut wrenching twist of guilt, was that he was a hypocrite. It wasn't that he really meant to be, he <em>did<em> have a thing for saving people of all sorts. He felt even guiltier when he didn't do what he could. Though perhaps he was using that as a guise for what he was permitting.

He watched as Judge Petrov spoke to another official, tapping his own foot to keep his mind from thoughts that clouded his vision without his permission. The pale man, with pale eyes, and pale lips, _pale everything_, like some sort of holy shroud, brought his long fingered hand up and gently pulled his long rivulets of hair from his face. Kotetsu licked his lips nervously, flashes of sin blinding him.

The soft man, that's the only way Kotetsu could think to describe him, _soft_, smiled faintly at the other man and dismissed him with a slight turn away from him. Their eyes met, warm honey opposite lurid green. They stared at each other for only a few seconds, but Kotetsu felt as if he were caught.

"Again, Mr. Kaburagi?" The man smiled again, and Kotetsu caught a hold of himself and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ahh, sorry, Judge Petrov, I guess I'm no good at playing by the rules," he grinned apologetically, laughing a little, and Yuri pushed his hair behind his ear again. "Things just fall a part when I'm around."

"I'm aware," Yuri's statement was a double edged sword, and Kotetsu's grin vanished, his eyes darkening, pupils blown out. "Step into my office," the man said and then turned, knowing, absolutely positive, that Kotetsu would follow. And who was Kotetsu to tell a judge no?

Wild Tiger shut the door behind him with a click and turned to face the judge.

"Lock it," Yuri instructed, and Kotetsu didn't even turn around to lock it. He reached behind him with the familiarity of having done this many a time.

_Too many._

Both were silent as they stared at each other, and Kotetsu swore he saw the green flame this man possessed burning brightly behind his eyes, shimmering and dangerous.

"Why do you still come here?" Yuri asked quietly, sitting on the edge of his desk with one long leg crossed over the other. Kotetsu still had his hands behind his back, leaning against the door.

_I'd do anything to ease your suffering_.

Of course he didn't say that. Instead, he gave a lewd smirk in response and pushed himself away from the door, striding over and dropping to his knees. He pushed Yuri's legs apart and scooted in closer, grabbing those elegant hands in his and kissing his palms. He grinned up at him, dropped the man's hands, and nuzzled his face in the other man's crotch, the judge not making a sound.

They couldn't waste time, after all.

Kotetsu undid his button and pants zipper, pulling the pants down to the NEXT's ankles. He used his large, rough hands to palm him through his underwear, using the texture of the fabric to stimulate him further. It didn't take long for Yuri's breathing to hitch with each stroke, to be aroused to hardness. The tan man pulled down the underwear, too, Yuri gasping at the cold temperature of the office against his erection.

The Hero wrapped his calloused hand around the top of his arousal, pulling all the way down, and then let his other hand follow the same pattern, one after another. The murderer sighed, letting his head fall back, exposing his long neck. Grasping the base of the shaft, he let his tongue flick out and lick the tip of his head, playing at the slit.

"I will not stop killing people," Yuri breathed, clenching Kotetsu's hair in his hand. Kotetsu paused, looking up at the NEXT under his dark lashes, amber eyes glowing in the darkness of Yuri's office. He grasped the pale man's erection at the base, tightly, pulling the skin down to make it taut as he slipped it into his mouth entirely, making Yuri mewl and tense his leg muscles, one hand tangled in Kotetsu's brown locks, the other hand holding onto the desk, white knuckled.

He played his tongue along the shaft, moving his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks. For every flash of memory of life Lunatic had taken, Kotetsu sucked harder and Yuri rolled his hips up to help him.

"Why do y- unh-ou still c-come here?" Yuri trembled, repeating his earlier question, jaw clenching as Kotetsu scraped his teeth very gently upon his arousal.

_I'd wash your feet with my hair if you need._

Suddenly, Kotetsu pulled away, shoving Yuri back onto his desk, ripping his pants and underwear from his ankles and letting them fall somewhere behind him. He pushed Yuri's legs up, kissing the sensitive spot behind the backs of his knees. He let his tongue run up and down those milky thighs, pressed kisses to his scrotum, his stomach, his chest, and then, finally, to his lips.

Their tongues met, tangling together, mouths opening, teeth grazing, and they sucked in strangled breaths as Kotetsu rolled his hips against Yuri's. Kotetsu placed his hands on either side of Yuri's face, deepening the kiss, rubbing his erection against Yuri's, _hard_. The older man kissed Yuri's jaw, sucked and nipped on every part of Yuri's neck, leaving more than one mark.

Yuri groaned, pushing himself up to meet Kotetsu, hands gripping Kotetsu's back tightly. "Kotetsu-," he gasped, biting his lip.

The larger man pulled back, lifting an eyebrow.

"_Fuck_ me," the man growled, baring his teeth. Kotetsu smiled, wildly, baring his teeth in return. He brought his hand up to Yuri's pale mouth, tracing the now swollen lips with his thumb. Yuri grabbed Kotetsu's wrist and arm with both hands, sucking the thumb into his mouth and then repeating with his other digits, lubricating them, meeting Kotetsu's eyes to share a dangerous look with him.

Kotetsu pulled his hand away and moved back, rubbing his finger around Yuri's sensitive hole and gently pressing the tip of his finger inside. He circled his finger experimently, Yuri's chest heaving, head thrown back, rivulets of pale hair spilling off of the desk behind him. Kotetsu pressed his finger all the way inside, revolving the digit and hooking it as he pulled it out. He did this several times before adding another finger, scissoring gently and twisting.

Wild Tiger leaned forward, kissing Yuri's open mouth, and then pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth as he added another finger. When the judge's nails clenched into his skin, he smirked to himself and rubbed inside of Yuri again, making the man buck helplessly upwards to meet his three digits. Pulling his hand away, Yuri growling softly at the loss of it, Kotetsu unbuckled his pants, his erection straining against his underwear. He touched himself for a moment before dragging his shaft just outside of his boxers. Yuri had sat up onto his elbows, watching him under light, long lashes.

Kotetsu reached for him again, pulling him aggressively towards himself, Yuri's elbows falling out from under him. The older man gripped one side of Yuri's hip, his other hand around the wide girth of his penis as he pushed himself into the other NEXT's heat. Yuri sighed at the delicious pain of Kotetsu filling him completely, eyes fluttering.

Grasping the backs of Yuri's knees, Kotetsu pushed them away from him, as he began moving slowly. Yuri bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily from his nostrils as Wild Tiger kept things sensual, rolling his hips like a dancer. Yuri could feel Kotetsu's muscles under the skin of his abdomen and obliques, hips and back, with each deliberate thrust, contracting and releasing. He ran his hands over that skin, scraping his fingers along to leave a trail of goosebumps behind the sharp, painted nails.

"I, _uhn-" _Yuri paused, exhaling, "I have more appointments, _K-Kotetsu._"

Kotetsu raised an eyebrow, and smirked, pulling his hips back. "Do you? You sure are popular," he clenched his teeth, and snapped his hips forwards, roughly, and said, "_Yuri._"

Yuri's eyes snapped open, his nails digging into Kotetsu's back, and he let out a loud moan. Kotetsu pulled back again and repeated the plunge, but didn't wait a few moments to do it again and again.

Yuri let out another yelp, and Kotetsu reached up, covering his mouth with his hand. "Can't have people hearing you, can we?" He questioned and picked up his speed, ruthlessly driving into Yuri, whose whimpers were smothered by the older man's hand. He kept this speed up for a while, until he pulled out, and turned Yuri over quickly, grasping his hips firmly and fucking into him with the same speed as before. The judge was pressed against the desk, erection rubbing against the hard wood as Kotetsu took him from behind.

"I..." Kotetsu ground out from between his teeth, "would do..." and he thrust again, "_anything..._" he panted, "for you."

Yuri bit into his own arm as Kotetsu grabbed his erection, pumping it in time with his lunging. A pained expression took over his face, but not just because of how it felt physically, but from the words Kotetsu had just uttered. He closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to stay strong. And suddenly, Kotetsu was stroking that spot that drove him mad, relentlessly and deeply. Kotetsu was losing rhythm, bucking into him wildly. Their breaths, grunting, and stifled moans filled the air and Yuri opened his mouth in a silent cry as he came into Kotetsu's waiting palm, everything overwhelming him, clenching the other man. It didn't take long before Wild Tiger was rasping his name and coming inside of him, holding himself above Yuri with shaking arms.

Yuri pressed his cheek against the cold surface of the desk, staring at the wall of the office, still trying to calm his heart beat. Kotetsu pulled out of him, not even bothering to wipe himself off before his pulled his boxers over himself and zipped up his pants. He reached over Yuri, the sound of Kleenex being pulled from a box the only sound in the room. Kotetsu bent down behind the Judge, wiping him off, and then pulled him up and turned him around gently to wipe the rest of him off. He disposed of the tissue in the trash beside Yuri's desk and came back around, grasping the sides of Yuri's face and dragging him in for a kiss.

Kotetsu stepped back, swiping his thumb over Yuri's cheek. Yuri realized he was crying and that made him so _angry_. "I mean it," the older man said, and Yuri yanked him in for a bruising kiss, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Yuri watched him bow politely, and leave the office, eyebrows furrowing. Never had he let another person in like this. It just didn't happen. This was a threat, but Yuri couldn't... he <em>couldn't<em> stop... whatever this was between them. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him, Kotetsu kept him _there_, kept him grounded, and, most importantly, there were no flames clouding his vision when the older NEXT was in front of him. It was just them, and silence, and Kotetsu didn't expect anything from him.

This was _dangerous_, and perhaps one day it would lead to destruction. Whose? He didn't know. Kotetsu was a holy _fool... _but if that was so, what did that make him?

It didn't matter. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop... not now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, it's been years since I've written smut like that. Actually, I think this is my second time doing so. Huh.


End file.
